Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to network resources and more particularly relates to discovering network resources based on distance.
Description of the Related Art
Many information handling devices have the capability to discover and communicate with network resources. For example, a Bluetooth™ enabled smartphone may detect, pair with, and communicate with wireless network resources such as Bluetooth™ enabled headsets, keyboards and mice, extending the capabilities of the smartphone. A device capable of communicating on a local area network (“LAN”) or a wireless local area network (“WLAN”) may also discover, connect to, and communicate with other network resources through cable connections, peer-to-peer connections or access points.
With the increasing number of network resources, available network resources—those in wireless communication range or in communication with a cable connection—located during discovery may overwhelm a user deciding which resources to communicate with. Furthermore, the user may have difficulty determining which network resources pertain to those that belong to the user and/or are available for use.